<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Ones by Melady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912448">Wild Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady'>Melady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared发誓，他真的只是想趁着难得的假期和朋友们到肯尼亚马赛马拉野生动物保护区好好的玩一玩，但是上帝啊，谁能告诉他刚刚到底发生了什么？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运<br/>梗来自于很久以前在微博上看到的一个在野生动物园参观的视频。视频里的猎豹就脚一滑掉进了车里23333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared发誓，他真的只是想趁着难得的假期和朋友们到肯尼亚马赛马拉野生动物保护区好好的玩一玩，但是上帝啊，谁能告诉他刚刚到底发生了什么？</p><p> </p><p>Jared坐在当地特色的敞篷游览车内，郁闷的抬起头，和车上低下头的猎豹大眼瞪小眼，耳边是Chad和Mike毫不收敛的大笑声。</p><p> </p><p>让我们将时间调到五分钟以前。</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦，Jay,这次你选的这个地方真的是棒极了！”Chad将手臂搭在座椅的靠背上，扭过头一脸兴奋的对Jared说道。</p><p> </p><p>Jared露出一个得意的微笑，端着水杯正要说些什么，眼睛的余光便瞟到Mike手里拿着一个摄像机，镜头正对准他的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“偷拍可不是一个好孩子应该做的事情哦，Mickey。”Jared对着镜头做出一个鬼脸，接着张开他那大的过分的手假装要抢走Mike手中的摄像机。</p><p> </p><p>Mike拿着摄像机大笑着躲了过去：“哦不，别想着让我把摄像机再次交给你。记得吗，上次你拿到我的摄像机后，它就掉到了水里。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，那只是个意外！”Jared不服气的说着。</p><p> </p><p>不过Mike这次可没有理他，他将摄像机向上抬了抬，镜头对准了Jared的脑袋上方，在那里，敞篷游览车的横杆上，一只美丽的猎豹正站在上面，眺望远方。</p><p> </p><p>“Cool！这样的场景可不是随便什么时候都能拍的到的！”Mike小声的惊叹着，“嘿Jared把你的脑袋低下来！你挡到我的镜头了！……哦等等！天哪小心！”</p><p> </p><p>但是已经晚了。</p><p> </p><p>Mike不忍直视的将头扭到一边去，Chad则目瞪口呆的看着眼前的一人一豹，只有Mike手中的摄像机忠实的记录了一切——</p><p> </p><p>原本姿态优雅美丽的猎豹脚下突然踩空从横杆上跌了下来，金色的带着斑点的小屁股正正好好的坐到了Jared有着一头柔顺秀发的脑袋上，Jared被吓得一杯水都洒在了地上，而受惊的猎豹也死命的扒着横杆不肯撒爪，奋力的向上爬着……</p><p> </p><p>于是最后，便形成了眼前的这副局面——终于回到横杆的猎豹低着头，而总算恢复平静的Jared手中拿着空掉的水杯抬起头，一人一豹的眼睛直勾勾的瞪着彼此，气氛尴尬的沉默着。</p><p> </p><p>直到Chad的大笑打破这安静的气氛：“哈哈哈哈哈Jay你这幅样子实在是太蠢了！”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”Jared转过头瞪着Chad，与此同时，猎豹从鼻腔中发出了“嗤”的一声。</p><p> </p><p>Jared再度将头扭了过去：“我是被一只豹子嘲笑了吗！”他气愤的指出，接着得到了他的朋友们的毫不留情的嘲笑声。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后，Jared浑身僵硬的坐在座位上，双手紧张的不知道该放在哪里，而这一切都是因为此时此刻正蹲坐在他腿上的那毛茸茸、热乎乎的金色的带斑点的一团——哦没错，就是一只猎豹，或者更准确一点来说，是那只嘲笑Jared的猎豹。</p><p> </p><p>“He……Hello？”Jared紧张地声音都微微变了调，他的视线看向前面的司机大叔，紧张兮兮而又可怜巴巴的问道，“我的腿上有一只猎豹……QAQ”</p><p> </p><p>司机大叔从后视镜中瞄了他一眼，随即哈哈大笑着说道：“放松点，男孩儿。除非你做了什么让它感到威胁的事儿，否则这儿的猎豹是不会伤害你的，我保证。”</p><p> </p><p>听到司机大叔的这番话，Jared内心的紧张感总算稍稍退去了些。不过他还是咽了咽唾沫，以一个微小的幅度稍稍的低下了头，仔细的看了看怀里的这只猎豹——不得不说，就算以人类的视角来说，这只猎豹也是漂亮的过分。金黄色的皮毛在阳光的照射下微微发亮，纤长的体型也令它看起来更为轻盈，柔软的尾巴在空中微微晃动着，显得慵懒而美丽。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是注意到了Jared的视线，原本慢条斯理舔着自己爪子的猎豹突然抬起了头，翠绿的眼睛直直的盯着Jared，而原本被吓了一跳的Jared此时看着那双眼睛却突然愣住了。他慢慢抬起了原本僵硬的放在座垫上的手，接着有些迟疑的将手放到了猎豹热乎乎的身体上，轻柔的摸了几下。猎豹舒服的眯起了眼睛，身体在Jared的怀里渐渐放松下来。见此，Jared傻兮兮的露出个笑容，然后大着胆子将手伸到了猎豹的下巴处轻轻地挠了挠，于是猎豹又舒服的打起了呼噜……</p><p> </p><p>等到Jared从这莫名的愉悦感中回过神来的时候，就看到了他面前的Chad和Mike正维持着一脸“WTF”的表情看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up？”Jared睁着一双绿眼睛无辜的望向他的兄弟们。</p><p> </p><p>“……不，没什么。”Chad捂着脸说道，该死的谁能告诉他为什么刚刚这个身高六尺四的汉子竟然能流露出无比浓厚的少女气息啊喂！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一天的时间很快就过去了，原本一见到猎豹就怕的要死的Jared最后反倒有点依依不舍。与司机大叔交流后，他们把车停在了一个允许游客下车的地方。Jared拍了拍腿上的猎豹，猎豹甩了甩脑袋，接着站起身跳到了车外，Jared捶了捶有点酸麻的腿，也随之站起身走下了车。他最后一次的摸了摸猎豹毛茸茸的头顶，想了想，又用手扶住猎豹的脑袋在脑门上面“吧叽”亲了一口，最后才笑眯眯的对猎豹说道：“嘿，我叫Jared，很高兴见到你哟。”</p><p> </p><p>而猎豹好像是被他亲的那一口吓傻了，绿色的眼睛直愣愣的盯着他，半天才反应过来。它瞪圆了眼睛，长长的尾巴甩了甩，“啪”的一声甩在了Jared的脸上。Jared措不及防之下被抽了个正着，捂着脸嗷嗷的叫上了，等到他把手拿下来的时候，脸上印着一道红印，委屈十足的看向体态依旧优雅的猎豹。</p><p> </p><p>然而接下来猎豹做出的动作却让Jared愣住了——</p><p>猎豹眯起了它漂亮的绿眼睛，微微伏下了身子，在Chad等人惊讶恐惧的目光中扑向了Jared。然而出乎众人意料的是，猎豹没有露出它尖利的犬齿并且将它靠近Jared的脖子，反而是伸出它粉嫩的、带着倒刺的舌头，轻轻地舔上了Jared的脸，在上面留下了一道湿漉漉的水痕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几天后，一路风尘仆仆的Jared终于顺利回到了家。他拎着行李箱，刚走进家门，还没顾得上喘上两口气，便被妹妹Megan的一句话问的摸不到头脑——</p><p> </p><p>“Jay，你什么时候认识了这么漂亮的一个男孩！”</p><p> </p><p>“What？”Jared摸着脑后的头发说着，“Meg，你在说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不知道吗？”Megan眨了眨她的眼睛，“我让他去你的屋子等着了，你去看看就知道了！我还有事，就先走啦。”说完她便风风火火的跑出了家门。</p><p> </p><p>Jared愈发困惑了。</p><p> </p><p>他重新拎起行李箱，走上楼梯，接着来到自己的房门前。Jared直到房门打开前，还没有想出妹妹口中的“漂亮男孩”到底是谁，紧接着，他便看着出现在他房间的人愣在了原地，手中的行李箱“嘭”的一声砸在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>Megan没有骗他，这的确是一个“漂亮男孩”。并且上帝啊，他简直漂亮的过分！金棕色的短发并不服帖的长在头上，白皙的脸上点缀着点点雀斑，那双绿眼睛更是惹人注目……</p><p> </p><p>等等，Jared困惑的眨了眨眼，这双眼睛他是不是在哪里见到过？</p><p> </p><p>屋子里的男孩注意到他的到来，转过身对Jared露出了一个微笑——上帝啊，Jared觉得自己幸福的要晕倒了——接着他张开嘴说道：“嗨，我是Jensen。”</p><p> </p><p>然后，在Jared目瞪口呆的注视下，面前的男孩突然消失了，而在散落一地的衣服里，一只看起来十分眼熟的猎豹从里面钻出来，晃了晃脑袋，眯起眼睛对Jared露出一个近似微笑的表情，接着一尾巴抽到了Jared的脸上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>啊我终于把我所有的旧文一发完都搬运过来了！<br/>我好像把我所有的傻白甜脑洞都给了J2，一定是因为他俩太甜了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>